


The Hoodie-Eating Demon

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [74]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (not entirely voluntarily), (yet), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Slash, soft jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Simon's clothes have been disappearing. He starts to think it must be a demon. (It's not.)
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	The Hoodie-Eating Demon

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || The Hoodie-Eating Demon || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: The Hoodie-Eating Demon – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, fluff, domestic fluff, established relationship

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis

Summary: Simon's clothes have been disappearing. He starts to think it must be a demon. (It's not.)

**The Hoodie-Eating Demon**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Simon's clothes were disappearing and he was genuinely considering a hoodie-eating demon at this point. They just – they couldn't just _disappear_. He had asked Bat, who had moved into Simon's apartment after the war because he still hadn't found a place since moving to New York and Simon was in dire need of someone to share the rent with ever since Jordan had died, about it and Bat would just scoff at him for even thinking that Bat was losing clothes when doing their laundry.

But what other reason could there _possibly_ be? Clothes didn't just disappear. And at first, he had thought that maybe, he had thrown that piece of clothing out. Ratty, old, may have just found its way into the trash pile at one point and he forgot. But it kept happening. More and more of his shirts and hoodies just disappeared.

The strange thing was that… they also… reappeared. But at random.

A hoodie that had gone missing three weeks ago was currently in Simon's hands as he had pulled it out of his closet. But he could have _sworn_ that hadn't been there three weeks ago when he had actually been looking for it!

Again, Bat had scoffed at him. Accused him of not having looked properly. Maybe Simon hadn't been wearing his glasses. Maybe it had slipped through the cracks. Maybe he had mistaken it for a different piece of clothing back then and not bothered to take it out so he'd never realized it was the one he was looking for.

And all of that made sense. More so than Simon's theory of a clothes-eating demon anyway. (At least ever since he had talked to Izzy about this; better safe than sound, who knew - they had literally dealt with a _memory-eating demon_ before, so who knew what other diets existed!)

"I'm losing my mind", declared Simon as he shrugged out of his shirt.

But when he actually put the hoodie on, the pieces started to fall into place. Because as he pushed his head through the piece of clothing, he could inhale the scent. Not only was it the wrong detergent - this didn't smell like what Bat and Simon were using; it smelt like the one Jace was using, something that Simon very easily recognized because he spent a lot of time snuggled up to his boyfriend close enough to smell it - no, there was also the very distinctive scent of _Jace_ on it. Not just Jace's detergent, but Jace himself.

This hoodie, that had been mysteriously missing for three weeks and magically reappeared the day after Jace had spent the night, smelt like Jace had worn it an excessive amount of time, then washed it at the Institute and _then_ returned it.

While still in the process of wrestling his arms into the sleeves did Simon speed out of his bedroom and to the kitchen, where Jace was currently sizzling bacon (Turkey-based, so Simon could have some too). Grinning broadly to himself, Simon wrapped his arms around Jace from behind and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"I figured out your secret", declared Simon brightly.

"…You have to be more specific than that", grunted Jace with a deadpan.

"You are a big softy", grinned Simon, kissing Jace's cheek. "A big, _clothes stealing_ softy. I can smell you all over this hoodie. You kidnap my clothes and wear them and then you sneakily return them and hope I don't notice, but I have sharp, keen vampire-sense."

"…I've been stealing your clothes for three months, so your senses clearly aren't _that_ keen or sharp."

The snarky comment was contrasted by the faint blush on Jace's cheeks. Big, soft Shadowhunter. Simon smiled as he turned Jace around enough to kiss him properly.

"Okay, but… why return them?", asked Simon after a moment.

"Because at one point, they stop smelling like you and start smelling like me and that defeats the purpose so I have to… bring them back. So you can… wear them", muttered Jace, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Holy shit, you are adorable", laughed Simon. "Wait. Okay. So I can steal _your_ clothes too? Well. I mean what few comfortable not skin-tight clothes you own anyway. …Do you even _own_ such clothes?"

"Well that depends on how you define 'own'. I've always borrowed Alec's, because I have a very tall parabatai so the clothes are large, worn and comfortable. Now I'm borrowing yours", shrugged Jace.

"You don't have to steal them anymore. You can just… ask and take", offered Simon softly. "Actually. You could also stop hiding that you steal them. I wanna _see_ you wear that _Star Wars_ hoodie."

Jace rolled his eyes, but he was spotting a tiny, pleased smile of his own as he leaned in to peck Simon's lips.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I got a random prompt for some Jimon fluff on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) and, well, I actually felt like writing it so here we are! xD


End file.
